A Little More Than Perfect
by itwaslovee
Summary: Clare and Eli both like each other, but will either of them get the courage to take things to the next level? *finished*
1. Beginners Luck

Chapter One

Stepping out of my hearse, I did feel at least a _little_ stalkerish. I mean, I'd been sitting in my car for 10 minutes, staring at Clare Edwards and her small group of friends. Well, mostly just Clare.

Before I could even get my right foot out of the car, some blond girl, who was short and possibly a little chubby, maybe even pregnant, - like I would know - came up to the side of my car, all bright and cheery, as if we had been friends for years.

I starred at her with a look that was somewhere between confused and annoyed, mostly because she was blocking my view of Clare with her awkwardly high, blond ponytail, wrapped perfectly in a bow of gold and blue ribbon.

"Hi! I'm Jenna. You might have seen me around, you know, being that I'm like, the star of the Power Squad." She had both hands folded in front of her, and she was swinging side to side, like five year olds do when they have to pee.

She was so common, so happy, so _not me_. Now Clare, she was perfect. She wasn't some stick skinny, perfect hair, cheerleader, that did what everyone told them to do. I'd been watching her for the past two days, absorbing what she's all about. And let me tell you, she's everything I want my girl to be all about – perfect without even realizing it.

Sitting back down in the front seat, only because she was standing right in the space for me to get out, I blankly responded with a "Nope,"

She just stood there, put her hands on her hips, and flashed another smile at me. I did not like this blond girl, Jessica, or whatever.

Then she started talking really loudly, which was _really_ weird. I bet Clare would never talk loud like that. Clare's perfect, small, lips would never dare talk like that. They would only speak words of kindness and words of honesty. And hopefully soon, words of love, to me.

"Ohmygosh, did you see me on Youtube? I sing! I'm like so good, I think one of my videos has like, seven thousand views or something." Okay, I _really _did not like this blond girl.

"Listen!" Then she started singing. She's freaking singing. My expression changed from annoyed to shocked. I think my mouth even opened, like when they saw your jaw drops. But this was a bad jaw drop.

_No way_.

…:…

"_Please_ tell me I'm seeing things, Alli."

If my eye surgery had gone right, then what I was seeing was definitely real. Looking across the parking lot, I could see, and like everyone else outside, could hear, Jenna singing…._ To Eli._

"Oh my _gosh_, what is she _doing?_" Ali yelled while strutting over to Eli's car.

Wherever she was, she walked like a model. Chin up, chest out, stomach in, one foot in front of the other, her heals clicking loudly behind her. She'd taught me this walk before. I'd obviously failed. Besides, I mean, who would even notice?

"Jenna!" She yelled, now half way to Eli's car. "What are you doing? Stop!"

She flipped her head around, her ponytail hitting the side of her cheek. "What?"

"Come on, it's time for first period." Alli was so convincing when she talked. No matter what she said, you always could believe it. She could get away with anything.

With wide eyes and pursed lips, she grabbed Jenna by the arm and dragged her out of Eli's way and back to where we all were standing. I wasn't sure how long it took them to get back to us, or what either of them was saying. I was just starring at Eli.

Well, _he_ was starring at _me_, with this smirk that was driving me insane, leaning back against his car, looking so… cool. I ran my fingers through my new bouncy, short curls, looking away for a brief second. Just as I looked back, he leaned up from against his car, still smiling, winked, and walked towards the school, leaving me stunned and confused.

He can't possibly like me, right? He can get any girl he wants. He's just so…_ugh_. It drives me crazy not knowing what he's thinking. Why is he just staring at me like that? What could he possi-

Suddenly, Alli snapped me out of my imaginary questioning. "I saw that whole eye contact interaction thing going on, Clare."

"What eye contact thing? I don't know what you're talking about" So she saw it too? Maybe he _was_ into me. Maybe he _does_ like me. I smiled without realizing.

"Hellooo? Clare bear? Why are you smiling like that?"

"You think he was into me?"

"Who? George? Well, yeah, obviously. I mean, I can't really tell. He's so mysterious." I couldn't help but burst into laughter even though her mistake wasn't even half as funny as I made it look. Was this the way you act when you have a new crush? I couldn't remember.

"What! Why are you laughing at me? I have spinach in my teeth, don't I?" She automatically reached into her oversized gold bag and pulled out a mini mirror.

"No, Alli! His name is Eli, not George." I said, still giggling.

"Ohh, Eli. Right. Did you see the way he was starring? It was like, crazy. He's defiantly into you. For sure."

"He's just so…cool. And I'm so…not." I was like a tiny, broken down shed, and all the other girls in school were like big, beautiful mansions. Now, which would you chose?

"Ohmygosh, Clare. You are so fly, you fell asleep on the plane of hotness. YOU ARE HOT. Like a sizzling ray of sunshine." This chick was crazy.

"Ahh, I love you Alli, even though you're utterly wrong. Now, come on. Time for science."

….:…


	2. Crashland

I can't help but walk out of Math class with a smile on my face. Partly because I've got the best seat in the house, the back of the room. But mostly because my next class in English. English with Clare Edwards; Miss Perfect. It must be fate that my favorite class happens to be with my subject of affection. No pun intended.

Just then, the bell rang. Where was Clare?

I looked all around me. Nothing. Huh.

"Miss Bandarhi, Miss Edwards, you're late. Nothing detention can't fix. Take a seat."

Cheers and applause went off in my head and I mouthed to myself "Success!" I also have detention today.

"Okay, class. Today we will be rearranging seats. Everyone stand up and head to the back of the room please" Ms. Kwan was so demanding, yet oh so nice. Now, I rarely do this, but I think I actually started praying in my head that Clare and I would be next to each other.

"Front row, we have Alex Jenkins, Martin Fitzgerald, Lisa Thomas, James Toden, and Adam Tores. Next row we've got Sarah Messer, Clare Edwards," Say Eli, say Eli, Eli, Eli, Eli. "Elijah Goldsworthy" Or Elijah, same thing. Yes! Okay, now look cool. Don't freak. Just before I sit down, I give Clare a little head nod, a smile, and BAM! She smiled back.

I was never the superstitious type, but this was a little weird. Okay, now stop staring; it's a little obvious. You're right next to her.

"Hi, I'm Clare" She said, smiling, looking at me with her crystal like eyes. I think it took me way longer than normal to respond.

"Hey. Eli." That was cool, right?

Just then, Ms. Kwan cut us off. Apparently she had finished arranging seats, and everyone was waiting for class to begin.

Class went by quickly. Most of it was consumed by exchanging glances with Clare. The rest was made up of telling Ms. Kwan that my name was Eli, not Elijah, and getting up to sharpen my pencil, which wasn't actually broken. Just an excuse to walk by Clare. Then, the bell rang. Although I was upset that class with Clare was over, I was excited because I would 'accidently' walk into her. Hopefully knock over her books or something. I'd be cool though. As usual.

….;…..

My God, was that intense. I'm not sure if he was trying to be obvious or something, but I was clearly aware that he was staring at me the whole class. Not that I didn't like it or anything, it was just, intense.

I really didn't want to leave English. I could feel the chemistry between us in every look that we shared. It was like I was book, with extra small print, that he read during the whole class. It was bliss.

I made a very big decision at this moment. I was going to try Alli's model walk. Okay, past Eli, almost to the door, here we go, NO!

In a matter of 2 seconds, all of my papers managed to go flying around the room, and I landed on the floor. Nice, Clare. Great job.

"I'm sorry. Let me help" That was Eli's voice. He bumped into me. He's helping me pick up papers. Alli's walk worked! Thank you Alli.

"It's not your fault. I was walking weirdly anyway. Sorry" I hoped he didn't think I was a loser.

"Your walk is perfect. Don't change" We looked at each other, and he smirked. I nervously bit my lip, looked down, then back up. That's when I realized I should say thanks, because he had managed to gather all of my papers and give me an amazing compliment all at the same time.

"Thanks, for that. And this," I said, holding up the stack of papers. It was like he had planned this whole scenario.

He stood up and held out a hand. I noticed he had black nail polish on, perfectly complimenting his dark skinny jeans, and black blazer. So not my type, yet so hot.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up as if I was as light as a feather. Once I was secure on my feet, I looked up. Our faces were less than an inch from each other. Almost like we were going to kiss. Our hands were still interlocked, and I realized his touch sent chills throughout my body.

"Don't drop your stuff again. I might not be there to help pick it up."

"I'll try. Thanks,"

Then, he let go of my hand, smirked, as always, and took off down the hall. I turned around to face the only person left in the classroom, with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh. My. God. Clare. What was that? You have some serious explaining to do. Come on, we're going to The Dot. Now. Let's go!" Alli's shocked expression turned into a grin and before I could even begin to process what had happened, we were walking down the hall on our way to lunch.


	3. Welcome Back to Reality

Chapter 3

So, you know those giant erasers that say 'For BIG Mistakes'? Why do people buy those? _I seriously_ wonder if anyone has ever used the whole thing, because they are _huge_. And right now, I'm thinking about buying one. I could use it in English. Everyone would look at me like I'm an idiot. Well, in all reality, I am an idiot. I'm an idiot because I skipped detention. I skipped detention. The **one** detention that Clare Edwards would be attending. Why in hell did I skip detention? That was a BIG mistake. Which, in part, is why I've just spent two whole dollars on a giant eraser. For BIG mistakes.

;

I needed an excuse to talk to Clare. Something that looked legit, not 'I'm so obsessed with you, that I came up with this lame excuse to talk to you'. Let's think. She did have very pretty shoes on. I'd compliment her shoes. Got it.

Okay, her locker is on your left. Stretch your neck, crack your knuckles, fix the jacket. I got this. One step, two step. Almost there.

"Hey, Clare. Uhm, your shoe's…untied. Yup, your shoe is untied."

She looked down, then up, then back down again. Looking at me with this confused, yet happy look, she started to say something, but I cut her off by placing one finger to my lips. Her expression was no longer confused-happy. Just confused.

"Nope, don't say anything. I know your shoes don't have shoelaces. And I will see you in English." I said, waving my hands around to add affects to everything I was saying, like Italians do. Then I turned around, walked away, and went to my locker, not once looking back.

And that's when I realized what a complete moron I was. Maybe everyone in my crazed family was right. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and do what I was put here to do: nothing.

…;…

Did he just tell me that my shoes were untied? I'm wearing flats, not sneakers. But, didn't he say that he knew I didn't have shoelaces? What?

I focused on not thinking about Eli for the rest of the morning. It was just a crush, I didn't need to be thinking about him every second of the day. But I just couldn't stop thinking about our past few encounters. Everything I did led my thoughts back to him. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had a free period before English.

"Hey, Holly J. Do you need help hanging those papers up?" That'd be a good distraction.

"Yeah, sure Clare," Holly J always seemed to have a smile on her face, even in the worst of situations. "Here, hang these up down the hallway, only on the walls and doors, not on the lockers. Mr. Simpson freaked last time I did that." She handed me a large stack of flyers.

"Okay, sounds good." I looked down at the papers to see what I'd be hanging up. A 'Welcome Back' dance?

"Hey, Holly J! We're having a dance?"

"Oh, yeah. Next Friday. It's a formal thing, so dress nice!" Then, she quickly sped down the hall, rushing to hang up as many flyers as she possibly could before the period was over.

Hmm, a dance. My thoughts floated back to Eli. I hoped he would ask me. I wondered what I'd wear, if we'd dance, if he'd get me fruit punch. I hate punch, but if Eli gave it to me, I'd manage to get at least half a glass down. Then I'd eat something to get the taste out of my mouth. But that doesn't matter.

…;…

"Eli!" I turned around to see Adam holding a flyer in his hand like it was Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket. The 'Welcome Back' dance, next Friday.

"Hello Adam," I fiddled in my locker, looking for my Chemistry book. "Why are you waving a flyer in my face?"

"There's a dance! You're going to a dance with Clare!" I'm going to the dance with Clare? What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, there's a dance next Friday. You have to ask Clare." How'd he know I liked Clare? I don't remember telling him…

"Why Clare?"

"Because you like her! Duh! Now, I've got this master plan."

"Wait, wait, wait" I said, waving my hands in front of my face, motioning for him to stop, "Master plans, dances, Clare… not a good combination."

"Okay, whatever man, back to the point. You, my buddy," he said, hitting my chest with his pointer finger, "are going to ask Clare to the dance, as a secret admirer. Write her a note, and slip it in her locker. Just write something nice, like 'I like your hair, please be fair, meet me at the dance, I'll be as excited as a bear.' Something like that."

As much as I hated to admit it, it was a good idea. Minus the excited as a bear rhyming thing. Before I could respond, the bell rang, and I was off to English.

Finally.


	4. Notes From Me

**Clare,**

**The dance is on Friday, and I'd really like it if you went with me.**

**I'll be the one out front at 8:00, holding the red rose.**

**Hope to see you there.**

I'd read the note at least five times now, looking for a signature, but still found nothing. I didn't recognize the handwriting. It definitely wasn't Eli's. I had seen him write in English before. He wrote faster than I'd seen anyone write before, like he was rushing to jot down whatever he was thinking before he lost his train of thought.

"Who do you think it's from?" I asked anxiously. Alli was examining the note, looking at all the edges, even holding it up to the light.

"I have no clue," She stood there for a moment, then looked up at me with a worried look. "It could be from Wesley. He does like you, remember?"

I was not going to the dance with Wesley. I'd rather just ask Eli to go with me and save myself the embarrassment of going with Wesley. He was a great guy and I guess you could say he's one of my friends, but he's just so…awkward.

"I'm not going with Wesley. No way." I was shaking my head no extra hard just to make sure she got the point. "Are you even sure it's from him?"

"No, but it does look like his hand-writing." She was nervously biting her lip.

I could go with Wesley. It would be no problem. All I'd have to do is walk in with him, chill out for a few minutes, then hang out with Alli the rest of the time. I started explaining my plan to her.

"Sounds like a great plan, Clare. The only problem is that I'm going with Drew, so I wouldn't be able to, you know, spend every second with you." She was smiling a smile that said 'I'm really sorry' and 'you know you still love me'.

"Oh, right. Yeah it's no problem. I'll just stay for an hour or something. Make the best out of the situation, right?" I could not believe this.

"Now there's the Clare I love." She said while pulling me into a tight hug. Before I knew it, we were talking about dress shopping.

"So, I was thinking about wearing red or something. Maybe orange. Like, fall colors."

I still could not believe that I was going to the dance with Wesley. This was unreal.

…;…

"Do you think she got the note yet?" I was sitting across from Adam at lunch, picking at my turkey sandwich. My stomach had been doing flips ever since I slipped the note in Clare's locker.

"I'm sure," Adam said, while stuffing another mouth full of chips into his mouth. "She had to get her books and stuff for her next class, right?" I could barley understand what he was saying.

"Dude, you've got nothing to worry about," He took a sip of his Dr. Pepper, "If she likes you, she likes you. If she doesn't, then whatever. But, I think she likes you. I see the way you guys watch each other during English." He poured the chip crumbs straight from the bag into his mouth.

"How did you even know I liked her? I never told you." I looked at him with a 'give me an answer now' look. I wasn't that obvious when I looked at her, right?

"Dude, I just know these things. I'm cool like that. Don't be jealous, man." You would think he was joking, but he sounded, and looked, completely serious.

"Why are you so weird?"

"Why are you such a downer?" How was I being a downer?

"Good come-back," I said with a sarcastic look, and put two thumbs up in the air.

"Look, I see how jealous you are of my coolness. But this jealousy of yours if just so unnecessary. You know you will never be cool like I am. You know you will never have the swagger that I have." I was stunned by speech he was giving. He was so not cool at all. "I, Adam Torres, am cool. I am way cooler than you. So you need to stop hating," He was now standing up and gathering his trash. This was completely ridiculous, "and start appreciating. Okay?"

"Dude, you are so messed up."

"I'll see you later. Remember, don't worry about Clare. Everything's good. Later." And with that, he was off to class. Which was funny, because class didn't start for another 20 minutes. Ah, what an idiot.

;


	5. Flying Letters

Chapter Five

It was Friday morning, and I was absolutely dreading the dance. I had picked out my dress, made plans to get ready with Alli, and arranged for my parents to give me rides there and back.

Actually, my morning was going pretty well, until I opened my locker and the note from Wesley came flying off the top shelf. I read it, then read it again. I was positive it was from him. He had been giving me these creepy stares all week. I didn't even have the decency to smile back when he grinned at me.

I read the note one last time, sighed, and turned around to put the note in my purse that resting on my right shoulder. Well, I guess it was more of a quick swing, because the note went flying out of my hands and landed right at a pair of black boots. Black boots that belonged to Eli.

Before I could even think about picking it up, he had already grabbed it and was holding it in his hand. He looked at me and smirked. Oh, how I love when he does that.

"I think this belongs to you." Words floated out of his mouth efforlessley. He just seemed so perfect, in his own all black attire, mysterious, goth-like way.

"Yes, it does," I reached my hand out to grab the note, but he pulled back. He held the note up in the air, too high for me to reach. "And you have to give it back to me." I gave up trying to reach the note, and smiled. "Please?"

"Can I read it first?" He started to lower the note to eye level. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, looking for approval.

His voice made me smile even more, and now I was talking through a nearly huge grin. "No, you can not. Eli, give it back." I held out my hand, now getting slightly impatient, yet still loving this time with him.

"Oh, well," He smiled, and began opening the note, "I think I'll read it anyway." I wasn't even going to try and stop him. He was too cute. I'd let him do what he wanted.

I watched him read it. His expression was hilarious, and I wished I could take a mental picture. He looked up at me, then down at the note, then back at me. His eyebrows were scrunched, and he looked confused yet, surprisingly happy.

I looked back at him with the same expression, but mine was slightly less confused and more excited than happy. I mean, I was having a full conversation with Eli Goldsworthy, the man I'd been crushing on for over a week now. This was major.

…;…

I tried my hardest not to tell her it was me. Everything inside of me was screaming 'Tell her! Tell her' but I just couldn't. I'd look so stupid. I brought my face back to normal, only because my forehead was hurting, and smirked at her.

"Look who's got a secret admirror. Any idea who it is?" I looked at her hard, making it look like I had no idea whatsoever. I could not let her find out.

"Well actually, I think it-" She was cut off by, guess who, that freaky blonde girl that was singing to me a week ago. Jenna, who was now pressed up against the side of me, started talking in that squeaky high voice that really ticked me off.

"Hey Eli, going to the dance?" I gently, but forcefully, pushed her off of me, looked at Clare with a look that said 'Help?' and gave Jenna the almost death stare. Before I could say anything, Clare stepped in to help, just like my look had asked of her. Boy, was she perfect.

"Jenna, I thought you were going with KC, your boyfriend. Emphasis, on boyfriend." She said this in a voice that was very gentle, but deep underneath you could hear that she was being stern. Maybe she didn't want Jenna to go with me. Maybe she wanted to go with me.

"Oh, right. Him. You're right, Clare." She was looking at Clare like she had just said the most intriguing thing in the world. Clare was looking back at her with a look that, if I was seeing clearly, meant to get away, fast. That's when Jenna sped away without a goodbye.

"Well, she's great." I sounded so sarcastic, I replayed that phrase in my head several times after I said it. It wasn't too sarcastic, right?

"Hah, she is something else. But, the dance, are you going?" She looked down nervously. Then, she smiled a smile that made me want to kiss her right there. It took everything out of my not to.

I raised my eyebrows at her in a jokingly suggestive way. "Yeah, I think I might be there. You have to go with your secret admirror. That sucks."

We both laughed, and I smirked at her. I'd noticed lately that every time I did that, she went into her own world, even if it was only for a brief second.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you there, though." She sounded like she was asking a question, so I decided to answer.

"Of course." And with that, I smirked one last time, watched her expression, which I loved, winked, and walked away.

I felt like the man. Clare had no idea it was me.


	6. It Was You

Chapter Six

"This dress is too much, isn't it?" I was wearing a creamy pink colored dress that fell just above my knees, and cream-colored heels.

"No not really, I mean, Wesley will be crazy over that outfit." Alli and I were in my bedroom, getting ready for the dance. I really did not want to go. If Alli weren't here, I probably would have ripped my dress up into shreds and stabbed holes in my walls with my heels. But, Alli was here, so that wasn't an option.

"Here, put these on." Alli handed me a pair of silver triangle shaped earrings.

"I don't like these." They weren't my style. Way to complicated and artsy. I liked simple, white studs.

"I don't care what you like. You're going to wear those."

"You're not my mother." I hated when she got all demanding, and even though I knew she was just playing around, it still got me mad sometimes.

"Well, obviously not. Now, come on my beautiful child. Put the earrings on, we have to leave. Like, now."

I made an effort to put the earrings on very, very slowly, only to get Alli mad. "I don't think they fit."

"What are you talking about? You're being selfish. Let's go!" She ran across the room, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's kind of lame going to dances, you know." I unsuccessfully tried one last time to talk Alli out of going to the dance.

"Clare, why are you doing this? We are going the dance, and I don't care what you say." She was now pulling me out the front door and to my parent's car. "I did not spend all that time making you look beautiful for you to do this to me. It's just a dance, no big deal. Hey, don't even acknowledge Wesley, walk right by him."

I had never thought of that. It was a really good idea. "Okay, I am fine. I can do this. Let's go!"

I opened the car door, and slipped in behind Alli, and we were off to the dance.

On the way there, we sang songs, talked about evil teachers, and fixed each other's makeup. In a matter of three minutes we were there. I hopped out of the car and looked around the front steps. It was crowded. Everyone was just arriving. I didn't see Wesley anywhere, he must have been late or something. Now I wouldn't have to be rude and walk right by him. I could just go into the dance and never have to see, or talk to him.

Walking up to the bottom of the steps, I noticed Eli leaning against the wall all the way to the right side of the building, almost like he was hiding. I watched him for a moment, noticing him check his watch a couple of times and glancing around, not noticing me. He raised his right hand to itch the back of his head, and that's when I noticed what he was holding. One red rose, bright in color and in perfect bloom. He dropped his hand and looked around.

His eyes landed on mine, and he smirked. I couldn't believe it was Eli. Eli was my secret admirer. This couldn't possibly be real. Alli tapped me on the shoulder and gave me and look that I wasn't sure meant what. She walked up the stairs and went through the door, turning around only once to give me two thumbs up.

I walked up the steps and right up to Eli.

Holding out the rose, he started talking to me, but I barley heard what he was saying. My mind was spinning in circles and I was shocked that I was still able to stand up. "It's cool if you don't want to stay with me here. This is for you, though."

I grabbed the rose and smelled it. It was a mix of the regular scent of a rose, and his cologne. It was like an ocean, sprinkled with rose petals. The best scent in the world. I managed to blurt out a "Thanks".

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smirked back, and I almost melted right there on the steps of Degrassi High School. "You want to go inside?" He looked right in my eyes, making sure the hold the stare until I said something.

"Yeah, sure" He took my hand, laced my fingers in his, and before I knew it, we were walking up the steps and into the dance. All eyes were on us, and I felt special. Really special, and did I mention, happy?


	7. Sushi, Dances, and Kisses

Chapter Seven

I was holding hands with Clare Edwards. I'd tried my hardest to stay cool and speak clearly. I was known for stuttering my words when I was nervous. Maybe I was just so nervous, that my body thought I wasn't. Good job body, good job.

Clare looked so beautiful, so confident. Although pink really isn't my color, it did look fantastic against her pale skin. Her curls bounced perfectly along as she walked, and she smelled like a mix of plum and lavender. I tried to keep myself from starring at her while we waited to give Holly something and Sav our tickets. Only then did she let go of my hand, reaching in her small purse for her ticket.

I let my hand drop to my side, and took her ticket in my left hand while reaching with my right into my pocket, grabbing mine. I handed both of them to Sav and he stamped our hands with some blue ink. This felt unnecessary. It wasn't like we were going into a club or a concert. Just a school dance, nothing big. Ink wasters…

We walked into the dance, no longer holding hands. We didn't speak; we just walked over to the punch table. Every now and then she would look over and smile at me. I replied with my usual smirk. I wondered if she every got tired of that. I never got tired of her smile, the way she brought her pink lips up into one of the most beautiful grins I've ever seen. I almost asked her, but I thought that'd be a little strange.

Suddenly, Clare stopped walking, and looked at me. She turned her body to face mine, like she needed to tell me something serious. "Why did you pick me?" She sounded uncertain of her words, almost as uncertain of my thought of what my response would be.

"Well," I began to speak, but stopped for a moment to think. I needed to make sure I didn't sound nervous or unsure of myself. This was my potential girlfriend; I needed to make her believe. "I see the way you act in school. You're kind, and smart, and everything that I'm not, and I need someone like you to be more than I am, and to help me with what I do. Sometimes I feel like I'm falling apart, and I see how good you are at holding things together, so I thought we could bake cookies together or do arts and crafts and eat sushi, because I know you like sushi." I just made a complete fool of myself.

That's when Clare leaned over and kissed me sweetly and softly, yet filled with more passion than I could ever imagine. After a couple seconds, she started to pull away, and then came in for more. We finally both pulled away, yet she still kept her hands around my neck, mine on her waist. A slower song began to play, and we danced. Had Sav seen that kiss and made it perfect timing for a slow song? If he did, he was awesome. It was a perfect way to avoid any after-kiss awkwardness.

"I really like sushi." This was just a little bit unreal. I was dancing with Clare, after a kiss, talking about sushi. My life was complete.

"I know. I see you eat it all the time." Her face changed, almost like she didn't know what I was saying. "I watch you, a lot."

She smiled. "You watch me? What are you, a stalker?" She said jokingly. We both laughed. She moved her hands closer together at the top of my neck and laced her hands together. She started moving both her thumbs in circles. She was looking down at her shoes, I was looking in her eyes. She finally looked up. "You know, I can feel you moving your thumbs around."

She automatically stopped, holding her hands together, not moving an inch. "Sorry about that. I tend to do that sometimes." She looked around, then back at me, looking like she had something to tell me.

"It didn't bother me, I just didn't know if you knew that you were doing it really quickly, like you were nervous. I don't want you to be nervous." I tried looking as sincere as possible. She leaned up to kiss me again, and just as our lips were about to touch, I noticed some guy walking really fast in our direction, looking mad as hell. I pulled away. "Who's that guy?"

He was getting closer, and just as she turned around, she yelled "KC, what's wrong?" She could obviously see that this was not normal for this guy. I remembered the name KC, it was that blond chick's boyfriend. Before I could think any longer, KC had planted his lips on Clare's, furious as ever. Clare was struggling to get away, so I stepped in.

Jumping on the back of him was enough to get him off of her. I turned him around to face me, aligned him at the perfect angle, and through one of the hardest punched I've ever thrown in my entire life. It hit his right jaw, enough to knock him to the ground. Now, the whole crowd was formed in a circle around us, him on the floor, me standing over him.

Teachers began to swarm over to us, and Clare fled to the girls bathroom. I took off in the other direction before any of the teachers saw it was me. I had to get to Clare.


	8. Bathroom Chatting

Chapter Eight

My mind was in a blur. I couldn't remember anything that had happened, only that my night was going perfect with Eli, and then everything crashed down because of my ex-boyfriend. I didn't understand. I felt like crying, but no tears came to my eyes.

I went into a panic, walking faster than before. Not caring if anyone saw what a weirdo I was being, I through open the bathroom door. It gently swung open, not the dramatic affect I was looking for. I looked under each stall, thankful that no one was in here with me. The only person I'd be able to talk to right now would be Alli, and she was off having a fantastic night with Drew.

I started imagining how great her night was going. It was making me depressed. Before I could think about how dreadful my night had become, Alli burst through the door, a sorry look on her face. "Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find you. What happened, Clare?"

"You didn't see the whole performance?" I was being too sarcastic, too mean. This was my best friend, trying to be sincere.

She looked at me with a hurt expression, only making me feel more sorry. "Yeah, I saw, I just didn't know how it all went down."

"It was great, dancing with Eli. Then KC walked over, and the rest is history. I'm still shocked. I can't imagine what Eli's thinking." I started blabbering on and on about how Eli would hate KC forever and my whole life would be ruined, because there was still a tiny piece inside of me that still loved KC, even though I thought he was a disgusting, immature pig.

"Clare, stop. Everything's going to be fine. I just can't figure out why KC kissed you. Not that you aren't beautiful or anything, but he's got a girlfriend. It just doesn't seem right. She pulled me into a hug.

We sat in the bathroom for a minute while Alli fixed my makeup, then her own. I couldn't get my mind off of why KC had done that. I thought about Jenna, and everything that had happened between them. They seemed perfectly happy. Then I remembered all the times I'd caught Jenna flirting with Eli. Had KC seen? Was he trying to get Jenna back? That couldn't be it. Maybe he thought that Eli was flirting back, and he was trying to get him back for flirting with his girlfriend…

"Alli!" I was almost screaming. "I figured out why KC did that, I think" I started explaining my theory to her. She nodded her head in amazement, completely agreeing with me. "Doesn't that seem like why? I mean, KC is such a mentally challenged idiot, that he would pull something like this, right?"

"Exactly. But, I still don't' understand. He could've gotten back at either or them in a different, more classy way, you know?"

I nodded my head. "KC isn't a classy person though, so don't expect him to pull any classy moves." Just then, someone burst through the door. I couldn't see who it was yet, so I leaned off the sick, stretched my neck backwards, looking at the doorway. It was Eli.

"Eli, I don't know what that was. I – I just am really confused right now. You probably are too." I looked at him, sinking deeper and deeper into his green eyes.

He didn't smile, didn't smirk, and didn't say anything. He stood there for a while just looking at me. "You wanna get out of here?" He nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Yeah." I started following him to the door, and then remembered that I had come to this dance with Alli. "Alli, I'm going to head out, with Eli." I didn't even have to finish explaining to her, she quickly told me that Drew would be happy to give her a ride, and that she'd see me back at my place in a little while.

Eli pulled open the bathroom door with me, led me to the front of the school, and back to his hearse. He offered to give me a ride home, and I'd accepted with a smile.

He seemed shocked, mad, and nervous. I could tell that this car ride was going to be a real blast.


	9. There's Nothing Wrong With Us

Chapter Nine

My car was a mess. Gum wrappers scattered all over the place, empty fast food cartons, half empty soda bottles, and on a couple unopened condoms, which I managed to grab before Clare could see. I regretted offering her a ride. What girl likes a guy with a messy car? Thank God it didn't smell.

"Condoms?" My eyes popped open real wide. So she had seen me grab them and put them away. Damnit. I looked at her with apologetic eyes.

I tried to blow it off, saying, "A guy's got to be prepared." I shrugged my shoulders, and began to drive out of the parking lot. I looked at her and laughed. She didn't seem so happy.

"I wear a purity ring. I'm not having sex with you." This also came as a shock to me. I knew that, and I wasn't planning on messing around with her. These were just old ones from my past girl, Vanessa. She was history, though.

I laughed again, but this time it was more frustrated. "Who said they were going to be used for you?" I felt like such a jerk saying that. She probably thinks I'm some player now, messing around with other girls.

Her face got all sad. I could tell that I had hurt her. "Well, I – I just assumed, I guess." She put her head down, only looking up to point to the street I should take to get to her house.

We sat in silence for a minute. It wasn't awkward at all, just confusing. She probably thinks that I like other people; that I'm a jerk. I needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. They're my older brothers, he had my car this weekend." I didn't feel bad about lying in this situation. I needed to, if I wanted Clare to be mine. "I wouldn't take advantage of you, Clare. I care too much about you."

Looking through the corner of my eye, I noticed how she rubbed her left wrist with her right hand. She closed her eyes shut tightly, only for a second, and opened them back up, looking at me. "What's wrong?"

She looked down, then back up at me, smiling. It was almost as if she snapped out of her own little world, and back to reality. "Nothing at all. I'm fine." She looked out her window and pointed. "My house is right there. You can pull in the driveway."

As I slowly pulled into the driveway, she started to say something, almost as if she was panicking. "My parents aren't home." It almost sounded like she was asking a question.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you in or something?" My parents were never home when I walked in the door. Maybe Clare had never been home alone before. She sounded really scared, so I jumped out of the car, went to her side, opened her door, and let her out of the car.

"My parent's were supposed to be having a night in. They told me they'd be here when I got back." She quickly walked up the steps and opened the door, me walking right in behind her without permission.

Clare walked over to the kitchen, finding a note. She read it for a minute. Her face frowned, then she sighed and put the note down. "Is everything okay?"

"No, there's something wrong with my sister. She went to Kenya for a while, now she's living with my aunt and uncle in Rhode Island. Something happened to her, they had to catch a flight there." She sounded like she didn't care about what had happened.

We stood there in her dark kitchen. There wasn't one light on in the house, just a glare from the outside streetlights. Clare propped herself up on the counter, swinging her feet from side to side, fiddling with her wrist like she had earlier. I hesitantly walked over to her, leaning against the counter next to her. We stayed like that for a long while, not talking, not moving.

I stood up and grabbed Clare's left hand. She didn't pull it away, but she began to say something before I could look at what she had been messing with all night. "There's nothing wrong with me." I gave her a confused look, then looked at her wrist. In the moonlight you could see one long scar, slightly glistening. You could tell it was old, and if the light hadn't been shining on it, I wouldn't have been able to see it.

I ran my thumb over it a few times, carefully. Clare didn't have to explain, and I didn't want her too. This wasn't the place, or the time. I brought her hand up to my face, and lightly kissed the scar, then set her arm back down on her lap. I hopped back up on the counter next to her. We both sat there, on her kitchen counter, in the dark, saying nothing. With her right hand, she grabbed my left, and laced her fingers with mine, almost like she was looking for some kind of security.

So we sat there, hand in hand, for a long time. I waited for her to say something.

"Tell me about yourself. Who are you?" Her eyes were closed, head leaning against the cupboard behind her. I thought about my answer for a long while.

"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm in eleventh grade. And I'm in love with a girl named Clare."


	10. My Life In Pancakes

**Hello loves! So, I'm sick at home with the flu :( ah, it makes me so sad. I've devoted the day to writing, so look out; I'll have at least two new chapters up by the end of the day! Exciting, huh ;) I was reading back on my stories, and I realized that…I NEVER THANKED YOU GUYS! You all are the most ah-mazing readers in the world, and thank you for the awesome reviews. I love every single one of you, no lie :) read on my loves, read on.**

I woke up to the sound of dishes falling on the kitchen tiles. I propped my head up, and soon realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. "I just dropped a dish. Sorry, Clare." Alli was cooking what smelled like burnt pancakes. Yum.

I didn't remember going to sleep on the couch last night. Usually when Alli slept over, we stayed in my room, never the living room. I felt something pinning into my elbow. I lifted it up, and found a small piece of yellow paper folded up into a tiny square. As quickly as humanly possible, I unfolded it, and began to read,

Clare,

We were playing a question game last night on the couch when you fell asleep. You had asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I'm not sure if you heard me or not, but I don't know yet. Still deciding, I guess. Don't worry; I didn't leave you by yourself. I waited until Alli arrived. God, you seemed so exhausted. Sorry for such a crazy night at the dance. I'll make it up to you sometime soon. See you in school, Blue Eyes.

Eli

I felt blood running to my cheeks. Even just a note from him made me blush. I tried my hardest to remember last night. It seemed like it was weeks ago. K.C. had attacked me, my parents left for the states, and Eli told me he was in love with me, something I'd only ever dreamed about.

I still couldn't believe I fell asleep with Eli here. He just made me feel so safe and at peace. He was good for me, something that K.C. wasn't. A part of me missed him. He was my first love, the first boy that I could trust, minus my father. Besides, didn't you always miss your first love, even if they'd ripped out your heart, stomped on it, put it in a food processor, and then made burgers out of it to feed to their dog? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Alli came running towards me on the couch, holding a steaming hot frying pan. "Clare, Clare, Clare. I'm making pancakes!" She bent down the pan to show me one lonely pancake, cooking away. "Come sit down, it's time to eat. Plus, you have much explaining to do." I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I never liked anything on my pancakes, just a little butter.

Alli sat down, and we both dug in. I had to admit, these were pretty delicious. "So, Clare, what happened last night? I mean, I come back here, and you're passed out on the couch, with Eli sitting next to you. He wasn't even watching TV or anything. Just sitting there in the pitch dark. Scared the shit out of me." She stuffed a giant piece of sausage into her mouth.

"Well," I was a little hesitant to tell her about last night. I don't even know if I remembered it clearly. "We just hung out, and I guess I fell asleep. I was way over tired." She looked at me, obviously frustrated. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll tell you about my night." She smiled like a little girl, and went on to tell me about her adventures with Drew. I was drifting in and out of the conversation, my mind continuously floating back to Eli. I needed to see him. Monday never seemed so far away...

**Anyway, this chapter is obviously a filler, which is something that I hate to give to you. I needed a transition to get to the school day, where Eli and Clare reunite ! yay, I love them. So forgive me for the sucky chapter, look forward to the next, and watch out for a new one-shot! Oh, and whoever came up with Blue Eyes is a genius. Huge props to you. I love you all. Talk to you soon :)**

**xo itwaslovee**


	11. Our Picnic Table World

Chapter Eleven

I was fishing through my locker for my Algebra textbook when I saw her in the hall. She was walking towards me, her cheeks a bright red color. Her head was down, only popping up for a short second to smile at me.

She walked up to me, arms tightly holding her books against her chest. I looked up from searching in my locker and smirked at her, something I knew she loved; she had told me so during our question game. "Hey, Blue Eyes."

She smiled back, blushing even harder. "How was your weekend?" She leaned against the locker next to mine, and tilted her head to the side, her curls falling perfectly in place. I was so lost in her eyes that I almost forgot to respond. Remembering what she had asked, I quickly answered. "It was alright. It seemed like it was never ending. Way too long. Yours?"

She leaned up from against the locker, standing firm on her two feet. She shook her head in dissapointment saying, "Not the best." I could see that she was sad, so I tried to lighten the mood.

"Way to be on the bright side," I said with a smirk. She shot right back with, "I'm always on the bright side." I laughed, and scooted myself an inch closer to her, jokingly raising my eyebrows. "Well, I like when you're on the bright side."

She smiled, and leaned her head up closer to mine. "What's that supposed to mean?" She was nearly talking in a whisper, which turned me on, just a little bit. Damn horomones. I bent my head down, my lips inches from hers. "It means that I really, really, want to kiss you right now." She instantly crushed her lips against mine, kissing me like never before. Well, we'd only kissed a few times, but still.

After a few moments, she broke away. "I should get to class," she said, biting her lip and smiling. She turned to walk away, but before she had gotten too far, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for one more kiss before class. Short and sweet, this was the best of them all. Just as it ended, I could feel her lips curling up into a smile. Without realizing, I smiled back.

"Ill see you at lunch?" She moved a step away from me.

"No, I actually think I have to meet with my girlfriend. You might know her. She's smart, funny, oh, and she's so beautiful."

"Goodbye, Eli," She said through a grin, and with that, she was off to her next class, which I was pretty sure was Physical Education, not that I had memorized her scheduale or anything.

…;…

I didn't understand why I liked Eli so much. I honestly didn't think _anyone_ understood why we liked each other. It was extreamely obvious that we were opposites. I also didn't understand why I loved the fact that we _were_ opposites. It's not something to love, right? Gosh, Eli just made it so damn hard to think. Before him, my thoughts were clear, and I was always certain of myself. Now, everything I think of leads back to him.

I hadn't told my parents about Eli yet. I was usually very open with my mom, I could tell her anything. But since everything happened with Darcy, things hadn't been the same. My parents brought her home last night after she threatened my aunt that she was going to kill herself. This wasn't the first time, so I wasn't that surprised. I talked with her last night, trying to stay clear of mentioning her troubles. I'd learned that in family thearapy. Don't talk about it contsatnly, just let them know you're there for them, and wait until they're ready.

We talked about Eli a lot. She seemed sincerely interested, and I was so glad I had someone other than Alli to talk about him with. I always liked that Darcy was a listener. She could sit and listen to someone talk for hours at a time and not get bored.

I love my sister. And I hate knowing that I can't help her.

X

Eli was at my locker before I was there, which instantly made me happy. Well, just the sight of him made me happy. "Hey Edwards." He always called me names other than Clare, just another thing I loved about him. Was there anything I didn't like about him?

He waited like a gentleman, holding my books, asking me how class was. I felt so confident with him. He made me feel perfect, something no one could ever do. I was very self conscious, yet with Eli, I was on top of the world.

Together, we were on top of our world; technically, we were on top of the picnic table outside, but a girl can dream, right?


	12. She's Mine

Chapter Twelve

"Have you seen K.C. at all today?" Clare, Adam and I were outside eating lunch and studying, even though it was freezing out.

"No, I haven't seen him around. I don't think he's here." Clare responded, mouth half full of celery. "Do you want some?" she said, offering me a piece. She must have noticed me starring at her food. "No, I hate celery." She nonchalantly responded with "Your loss."

"Yo, listen up, I made a rap that I think you might like." We both turned to look at Adam. "Dude, no. Just…no." Clare and I were both shaking our heads to emphasize my 'no'. "Come on!" he yelled, "Why are you two always messing up my style?"

He then stood up, grabbed his books, and walked away. Clare looked concerned. She probably thinks she hurt his feelings. "He's not mad, he does that all the time. You just have to get used to it." All she said was "Oh."

"Come on, let's get out of here. It's freezing." I stood up and grabbed her hand, helping her up. "Where are we going?" Still holding her hand, I practically dragged her to the parking lot. "To my house." She quickly let go of my hand. "We're skipping?" She sounded very worried, which made this all the more fun. "Yeah, no big deal. Come on, get in." I was now holding open the passenger door to my car, holding a smirk on my face until she gave in.

The drive to my house was loud. She blared her favorite songs, laughing and singing the whole way there. These were the moments I loved with her; when she could let go and be herself.

We pulled up to my house, which seemed to surprise Clare. She spoke, confirmining my thoughts. "Whoa, your house is…huge." She got out of the car and starred, taking in every inch of what was my "home". I hated this place so much; it was too big and bright. I preferred smaller, darker things.

I walked her up to my room, giving her a small tour of the place. She seemed to be amazed the whole time, oohing and ahhing at every room. "Make yourself at home," I said, leading her into my room. It was huge, painted white and gray. There was a minimal amount of furniture; a bed, a few dressers, a TV, and a piano. I'd never really told anyone I played. It wasn't something I enjoyed bragging about.

"Wow, this is so not even you." She was right. It was totally not me. My parents had done the decorating, and I had no say in it. I wasn't allowed to add anything or take anything out. "Yeah, my parents did it. I'm not allowed to change it."

Clare sat on the edge of the piano bench, so I sat next to her. "It's beautiful, but it sucks that you can't make it your own." She seemed so bummed out for me. I laughed. "It's no big deal. I'm rarely in here anyway. I only sleep in here. I hate being home." She tilted her head to the side, looking curious. "You hate it? Why?"

I spent a good twenty minutes explaining why. There were so many elements to the story. My mom and my bad fought constantly here, my grandmother had died here; there were just so many things I hated about it, including the design. Clare was a great listener, sitting there, nodding her head, giving her opinion every now and then. It was nice to have someone to talk to for a change.

"I'm sorry things are hard here." She pulled me into a kiss, full of sweetness and sincerity. I didn't want to let go of the feeling that someone cared.

She turned to look at the piano we were sitting at, pulling open the top cover. "Do you play?" She traced her fingers over the keys, making little sounds as she passed over each one. She looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Uhm, sometimes. Not too often." I prayed that she wouldn't ask me to play, which was just what she did.

She looked at me, her blue eyes shining and smiling so much, I just couldn't say no. She scooted down to the edge of the long, black bench, giving me just enough room to sit in the center, getting in perfect position. I started to press random keys, making a mess of sounds, too loud to bear. "Eli! I'm serious." She playfully hit me in the shoulder, urging me to play something real.

I thought of what I could play, but nothing came to mind, so I decided to improvise, play whatever keys came to mind. To my surprise, the sound was beautiful, each key blending in to the next. All of the chords matched, and my hands floated gracefully across all of the keys. I forgot how good it felt to play, how much stress was released from playing.

And so I played on for a long while, next to Clare, in my room. Up until this moment, I hadn't realized that I'd gotten the girl I only dreamed of, and she was way more than what I'd expected. I'd imagined her to be perfect, yet now spending more and more time with her, I realized that she was a little more than perfect. And she was mine.

**Hello there babes (: hehe, I just had to say that. so, obv this chapter isn't awesome. I've been suffering from damn writers block. Blah, it sucks, I cant come up with anything good. Any ideas? But anyway, I wanted to have piano in here, just because it means so much to me. Lame, huh? I also think this might be the ending to the story? Ah, I don't know. Of course, ill make a new one. Let me know what you think pwease? (: love yous!**


End file.
